Call of duty modern warfare the untold stories
This was a game from the call of duty series that was like a prequel to mw2 and mw3. It uses the MW3 engine and was made by infinity ward and sledgehammer games and published by activision Factions Friendly * Delta Force * Task force 141 * Green Berets * SAS * Loyalists Enemy * Makarovs men (Inner Circle) * African milita * Opfor * Spetsnaz * MVD * FSB * Russian air force Weapons Aussalt rifles M16A4 M4A1 Scar H Scar L Cm901 Type 95 G36C Mk14 AK 47 Famas Tar 21 FAL ACR F2000 Sub machine guns MP5K MP5 Ump45 UZI Vector P90 Ak 74u Mp7 Pm 9 Light machine guns PKP Pecheneg Mk46 M60E4 RPD L86 LSW MG36 AUG HBAR M240 Sniper rifles Intervention Barret .50 cal WA2000 Dragunov L118A AS50 MSR RSASS M14 EBR Shotguns KSG 12 Striker Model 1887 Spas 12 AA 12 Usas 12 Machine pistols PP2000 TMP Skorpion MP9 G18 FMG9 Handguns USP .45 P99 MP412 .44 Magnum Five Seven Desert Eagle M1911 M9 Launchers SMAW RPG 7 Javelin Stinger AT4 XM25 M320 GLM Weapon Proficiencies Kick Impact Attachments Melee Focus Range Speed Breath Stability Damage Attachments Red dot sight silencer akimbo grip holographic sight acog sight thermal scope tatical kinfe rapid fire heartbeat sensor variable scope hybrid sight Extended mags shotgun Grenade launcher (M203, M320, Gp 25) HAMR Lethal Frag semtex throwing knife bouncing betty claymore C4 Tatical flash grenade concussion grenade scrambler Smoke grenade tatical insertation portable radar Weapon camos Winter Multicam Digital Fleck Forest Autumn Marine Gold Grass Tiger Miscellaneous Knife riot shield thermite m134 minigun m2 browning breaching charge DSHK Ballistic vest duffel bag VEHICLES Aircraft A 10 thunderbolt 11 AC130 F 15 Eagle Mig 29 An 124 MQ 9 reaper V 22 osprey Helicopters Mi 24 hind Pave low Uh 60 Blackhawk Mh 6 little bird Sa 330 Puma Ah 64 apache Mi 28 Havoc Mi 8 hip Ch 46 sea knight Ships Zodiac LCAC Oscar 11 Ground vehicles BTR 80 Styker T90 Jeep Wrangler Humvee M1 abrams UGV Gaz 2975 T 72 CHARACTERS * SSGT. Leo Browne * Cpt.Price - Task Force 141 * LT. John "soap" Mactavish - Task Force 141 * Derek "frost" westbrook - Delta Force * Sandman - Delta Force Grinch Truck Grizzly Roach Ghost Sgt. Joseph Henderson Pvt. Jack Anderson Col. Mashall Gen Hershell Sheperd Owl Cyclops Archer Ozone Sgt.Maj.Alexandr Kraznov Nikolai Kamarov Warlock Echo Avatar Sgt.Scott Linch Cpl.Ryan Shaw Peasant Royce Macmillan Sgt.Jacob Maly Robot SSgt.David Williams Locations Southern Senegal Northern Uzbekistan Khanadhar Afghanistan Herat Afghanistan Western Russia Vladivostok Crimea Ural Mountains South Ossetia Murmansk Tunis Tunisea Karkonsze Mountains Ukraine Outside the Gobi Desert Mongolia Missions ACT 1 New Recruit- recieve some training Aganist all Odds-Recover the satalite Task Force 141-take down one of Makarovs assistance The Attack-Fight the Opfor as they invade Afghanistan Train Station-Destroy the UItranationalist train depot in the ural mountains Well of a burden-go to murmask to recover blueprints on a WMD ACT 11 Anytime-Help Task Force 141 find makarovs base in South Osstetia No Room For Error-Eliminate WMD in Northern Uzbekistan Above all-defend Khandahar from the Opfor Pack hunters-hunt down Makarovs right hand man in Western Russia Afghan-keep opfor from taking Herat Going In-eliminate Makarovs operating base in Vladivostok ACT III Exraction- Escape Makarovs trap in Vladivostok Taking Part-ambush makarov in Mongolia Crash landing-secure a crashsite from the Opfor Revenge-Avenge Jacob Malys death. The Plan-Discover Makarovs plans. Recovery-Recover Intel on Makarovs location Take em Down-Eliminate Makarovs Men End it here-Attempt to kill Makarov in Ukraine.